Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for injecting an injection filler into a concrete structure, and a syringe therefor, and particularly relates to an injection method that facilitates a syringe replacement operation that needs experience and also an injection method having the function of increasing density and stabilizing enhancing force also for injection/joint to a minute portion by significantly improving a known syringe in such a manner as to discharge an injection filler straight at the center portion of a crack at a distal end of a drilled hole in a concrete structure, and a syringe therefor.
Related Art
A method is conventionally disclosed which injects resin, cement slurry, or the like by methods such as automatic low pressure resin injection and mechanical (high pressure) resin injection that drills or does not drill a hole not reaching a rear surface of a concrete or mortar wall surface in a void portion of the wall surface.
Furthermore, as another method, there is a method in which a drill machine is used to drill a hole penetrating a concrete housing or wall portion and an injection filler is injected into its rear surface.
Moreover, there is a method for a crack portion, in which resin, cement slurry, or the like is injected directly into the crack from the surface of the crack, or injected into the crack after drilling a hole from near the surface of the crack.
However, in the above methods, air remaining in a syringe or drilled hole is pressed in so that the injection filler is injected while the air is kept in there. Accordingly, the air acts as a counterforce. Hence, there is a disadvantage that the injection filler is injected into the crack surface portion but cannot be injected all the way to an internal void portion and a minute portion of the crack.
Hence, in order to remove the disadvantage, the applicant of the present application has developed a method for injecting an injection filler into a concrete structure, and a syringe that is used for the injection method as in, for example, Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 5074118 B2
This technology is an epoch-making invention for repair, renovation, and water-sealing, including seismic reinforcement, of a crack, rock pocket, and a space around a steel bar in a concrete structure. However, this invention is a principle and is required for the development of a “method for injecting an injection filler into a concrete structure, and an apparatus therefor” that further improves the technology, improves joint force inside a concrete structure, and enables the reproduction of more stable strength by any constructor irrespective of his/her experience, and also stabilizes the strength enhancement of the cracked concrete structure.
In order to achieve this, it is required to have a structure in which an injection filler in a container body is pointedly discharged straight at a deteriorated crevice, rock pocket, and crack portion in multiple surfaces (such as a floor surface, a ceiling surface, and a wall surface) of concrete or the like from an injection port formed in a base to promote the enhancement of an extrusion shaft portion, and also force the injection filler out perpendicularly, be configured such that a sliding space is ensured, an elastic body such as a coil spring is wound more, and a deformation of a pressed bellows-like wall surface of the container body is attempted to be eliminated, and be configured such that air in a crack, a cold joint, and a rock pocket portion is discharged with high accuracy (that is, the function of being capable of discharging the injection filler straight at the center portion of the diameter of a drilled hole), and accordingly compaction can be performed in a pressurized state to stabilize injection/joint to a minute portion.
An object of the present invention is to develop and provide a method for injecting an injection filler into a concrete structure configured to pointedly discharge the injection filler straight at a crack portion of a concrete structure in such a manner as to strike the core while maintaining an extrusion shaft in a straight line, and an apparatus for the method.